Talk:STG-44
Untitled Someone has to fix this page the MP-44 appears in CoD3! i think its a good gun i will, no body ever make a section for cod 3 weapons. God2845 00:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Red Links "(particularly those in Panzergrenadier and Fallschirmjager Infantry units)" That sentence fragment (second paragraph of the history section) has two red links in it. Can an admin please fix it once you get the chance? The protection is set to admin only (I assume because it's a featured article), otherwise I'd do it myself. WouldYouKindly 06:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 07:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Insert formula here Pronounciation In it's original German accent, from a grammatical point of view, it should be " Shturm-geh-VEHR", and not VIER, due to the fact that it would then be translated as "storm-four" or something like that. Isn't it rather: S'h'''turm-guh-VIER?--PhantomT1412 09:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I thought so, but I didn't change it for some reason. Yeah, ''Sturm is "Shterm", so I'll get on it. 22:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh, yeah. Featured srticle. Can a sys-op change it? You can find proof here and here. 22:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 00:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated. 01:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Only gun to appear in all games? Is this only gun in every Call of Duty game? Demon Magnetism 13:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that title will go to the Colt if it's seen in MW2, I dunno what a 60+ year old rifle would be doing in 2010+. Cpl. Wilding 14:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, the AK-47 is also around 60 years old. And it's confirmed in MW2. So it could be included. Who knows, right? Ukimies 14:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Colt isn't in CoD3 though, is it? Thanks, The Deadly Magnet (Magnet Talk) 15:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) There are no pistols in gameplay, multiplayer i believe so. . 19:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in Call of Duty 3 the Colt appears only in multiplayer. However, the StG does not appear in all of the games. Finest Hour doesn't feature it. 20:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Ah good stuff, thanks :) Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia There's alot of non-gameplay related trivia, about the weapon in real life...should it be scrapped? Weapon page guidelines say so, but I thought a check with other editors was best...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The STG-44 Is NOT the same gun as the MP44 the pictures on the page show a STG-44. :The STG-44 is the same weapon as the MP44, as well as the MP43. The difference is in nomenclature. --Scottie theNerd 07:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation... again Hi, I think something is not right. The pronunciation of STG-44 says Shterm-guh-VIER, let's talk about the VIER part, because the Gewehr 43 article says it's pronounced Guh-VAIR. The Guh-Vair should be pronounced the same no matter it's Sturmgewehr 44 or Gewehr 43, so I think it should be fixed. 14:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You're Right about the VEIR it is pronounced that way, but the shterm is wrong. but i cant think a way of how to pronounce the german u in english. ZF4 telescopic sight Is the ZF4 really attached to the right side of the rifle? In all the pictures I've seen, it is over the rifle, not to it's right side. YuriKaslov 04:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know were to find the STG-44 in CoD 4 campain?Zombieanialator7X7 01:55 June 26, 2010 It's a multiplayer-only gun, bro. Shotrocket6 06:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Move Article? Suggest we move from STG-44 to StG-44.Shotrocket 03:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Technically it should be MP44, which was the name stated in Call of Duty. --Scottie theNerd 12:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's true. Only WaW has it labelled as the StG-44. Shotrocket 15:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) wish it was in black ops zombies Butthead4Butthead4 00:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Zombies Does this gun have the same changes in campaign in the bonus zombie maps (stuff like less recoil, new sound)f, or does it use WaW stats? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) StG 44 in MW2 The articale says the gun was in MW2, but was cut. Can someone upload the pictures to it? This may be another M3 Grease Gun thing. What I mean is that the page said the Grease Gun was in W@W, but it was later deleted. So is the StG in MW2 like the Grease Gun being in W@W Naming Going by the naming conventions, shouldn't versions called "MP44" be in a whole other article? Evil Tim 22:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the page should be renamed 'MP44' and any sections which are 'STG-44' should be 'the MP44 returns in .... as the STG-44,' considering it is mostly the MP44. 12:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) MP44 or STG-44 Given the fact the weapon has been named "MP44" in most games, shouldn't this article be renamed MP44? 20:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think the article is named STG-44 because it's the most correct designation IRL (among the names given in-game). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC)